In the Line of Fire
by Meander Red
Summary: A Heralds Fanfic. Set shortly after Arrow's Fall. Trouble on the Holderkin border causes Selenay to send out Talia, Skif, Myste, and Alberich to stop it. But an old enemy from Alberich's Karsite past has come back to endanger them all. Temp hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Herald Myste sat wearily in her chair, watching the face of Herald Alberich as he read Queen Selenay's request, and placed a hand on his arm. As Herald Chronicler, Myste probably knew more than most Heralds just how much that this particular assignment would feel like a knife to the Weaponsmaster. Probably more than that, if what the Queen's Own had addressed with the Herald, and Myste herself already suspected was true. He finished reading the message and Myste pushed her thoughts aside, worried that the ever observant Alberich would notice the pattern of ther thoughts. He smiled slightly, his face still creased with worry, and placed his own hand on top of Myste's smaller one, obviously steeling himself to go and meet with Selenay, in spite of his own inner pain from the message. Anyone else would have given themselves a few minutes to regroup, but not "Herald Stone-face", probably one of the most stubborn Heralds in all of Valdemar's history.  
A trait which Myste felt she was not going to admire so much in the next few minutes.  
Selenay was in his private chambers behind the salle, already joined by her daughter and Heir Elspeth, the Queen's Own Talia, and Heralds Dirk and Skif when Myste and Alberich arrived. All of them appeared solemn, and the tearmarks on the Talia's face, and the stubborn set of the normally amiable Dirk's face seemed to reflect the mood of all assembled.  
Selenay put a hand to her head and sighed, reluctant to address her most trusted Heralds with such a horrible task. But these, more than the rest, would be the only ones who could truly understand what was happening on this mission.  
"I promised most of you, all but Skif, that unless it was necessary, I would not ask you to leave your permanent positions at the Collegium again. I hope that you know just how desperate I am that this is resolved to even call you here."  
"I need to send some Heralds to one of our border regions. Unfortunately, the only Heralds who are likely to understand what is going on, are not only the most likely to be harmed, but also the Queen's Own and the temporary Queen's Own."  
"Which vulnerable leaves Heir and Queen of Valdemar both. Acceptable this cannot be." Alberich said gruffly, letting himself into an odd combination of Karsite and formal Valdemarian speech patterns. Myste smiled, wondering if he realized just how much his speech gave away his moods at times.  
"Acceptable it is not. Necessary it is." Selenay retorted in a rather good imitation of Alberich, her voice snapping but soft enough that it was clear she was not angry. "That is why you are gathered here with the rest of us, and why we are also meeting in here rather than in the Council chambers. It certainly is less likely to be spied on than _my_ private chambers!"  
Herald Myste chuckled at the dumbfounded look on Skif and Dirk's face. "Your Majesty, I believe you lost Skif and Dirk when you mentioned about the temporary Queen's Own. Talia and Elspeth know of it, but it has not emerged much since the Tedrel Wars."  
"Yes, I shall explain. When Father died during the Tedrel Wars, the King's Own became Queen's Own when I took the throne. Unfortunately, Talamir was badly wounded, so they appointed one of the few Heralds I both trusted and would listen to even in a situation I disagreed with as a temporary replacement."  
"Which they have remained since," Elspeth added. "They helped me and Talia out with that whole mess with Ancar and Orthallen."  
Alberich hid a smile behind his hand. It had been good to see someone like Orthallen brought low by someone that they had thought only a pawn.  
Selenay continued. "Now since the problem is on the Karsite border," she smiled with an ironic glint in her eyes and tilted her head. "Well, the problem we are dealing with is on the Karsite border and rather larger than the normal problems from that area. And we are going to be dealing with people who only those familiar with the ordeal they have gone through could deal with. And their are only two Heralds who can do that. Unfortunately, we can send neither of them as Heralds outright, particularly under their own names. The people of that region would kill them. And that would mean losing both my Queen's Own and my temporary Queen's Own in one fell swoop. That creates a whole other kettle of fish from inside the palace as well, and not a pleasant one at that. I will explain just what we are dealing with. I know Talia means to go on this, and I will support that decision. Any of you are free to refuse to go or to perform the duty once you know the situation. I cannot command this of you, even as your Queen. Although, when I discussed this with your Companions to decide whether my decisions were sound before addressing you, two Companions seemed sure that their Chosen would go. Knowing the past of all of you here, I am likely to agree."  
Dirk looked at Selenay, pain raw in his face. She couldn't blame him, knowing how close Talia had come to dying before. Even Alberich was reluctant to let the Queen's Own go out on a field assignment like this. "I understand Talia's reasons for this, and while I would trust anyone here to save her if their was need, I cannot trust some unknown person, not even another Herald like your temporary Queen's Own, to save her. Not if I don't know who it is. Please, let me know so that I can wither go or take over their position and not hinder Talia in this."  
Alberich swallowed the lump in his throat. Dirk was one of the few Heralds who had a true Lifebond and one of the even smaller number of those that had fought against it for fear of harming the other party, only to nearly lose her in the battle against Ancar. He understood that feeling that fear, only too well. He stepped forward and laid a hand on the young Herald's shoulder.  
"Trust me do you not? Advise the Queen I have and will do as I must. To guard her my duty it is, before Weaponsmaster and as Herald, equal to my duties is. To Guard the Heir and Queen's Own my duty there is also and since Chosen I was, it has been. Queen's Own in your wife's stead I am. Question her judgement on this position do you now as you did before?"  
A shrewd appraising look and nod from Skif showed that the thief-Herald understood and probably had even guessed at Selenay's appointment before this. Dirk, stunned by this revelation shook his head.  
"Selenay, my pardon for my questions about your temporary Queen's Own. I should have known that they would be one of us. I - I 'm no match for Alberich as far as defending Talia. Besides, while we cannot Mindspeak, between Elspeth and me, we can contact her if there is need, and she can do the same. Will you and Alberich accept my offer to be temporary Queen's Own in their stead?"  
Selenay and Alberich both nodded gravely. Dirk, while easygoing, was stubborn and ruthless if her felt there was need. And if the situation required Talia to leave the Collegium, there was need. He would serve well as Queen's Own.  
"Now, there have been reports of burning along the border between Valdemar and Karse in the Holderkin sector. Normally, we would chalk it up to bandits or raiders since there are skirmishes on that border more often than there aren't. But there have been no reports of any raids along that border in recent months because floods have closed off most of the passes into the Holderkin, and rock slides have blocked the rest! What is more disturbing is that the fires only effect those who are mostly outcast or marginalized there. Knowing how they feel about Heralds, as we saw from Talia's family's response to her being Chosen, and how often certain Heraldic gifts can show up in families or regions -- it appears that some of our potential Chosen are aong those targeted for this. And whoever is doing this, they have blocked off the homes where anyone who is likely to be targeted lives so that another more respectable house won't be chosen for the fires. And so that no one can escape. Which is why I have had Herald Myste looking into the Chronicles and finding out more about the history of the Holderkin. Alberich, sit down!"  
The sudden sharp command at the end of Selenay's explanation brought everyone's attention to the Weaponsmaster, who had turned an alarmingly pale shade at the description of events, and had begun to step closer to his own fire with an alarmingly intent expression on his face. Alberich, obediently, in an almost childlike fashion, collapsed to the floor of his own rooms and began to weep, a harsh, strangling cry that came out of pure anger and pain and was then followed by a stream of extremely fluent and harsh curses in Karsite.  
"Not here. Not in Valdemar. Not again. Not ever again." He pounded the floor from the half kneeling position he had fallen into and pointed back to the stained glass window behind him, showing the Sun in Glory against the blue background. "That is what it is supposed to be. Not what they are doing."  
Skif and Talia both looked at each other, both realizing with a sudden chilling dread just what Alberich was talking about. Skif even more than Talia for all her empathy, for he had seen a fire like that inside of the heart of Haven; the fire which Alberich had kept him from running into, the fire which had killed Bazie. But not for the same reason Alberich was describing. All of the other Heralds seemed to feel some of the same awareness as they tried to find a way of addressing the normally stoic Weaponsmaster from where he had collapsed.  
Talia walked forward, slowly, and knelt in front of Alberich, tears of her own flashing on her cheeks, but she waited until he nodded, acknowledging her before laying a hand on his shoulders. Years of experience with her brothers and father training for the raids had taught her never to approach any fighter without announcing yourself. A lesson which probably would stand all the more strongly with Alberich than any of the men in Sensholding. As she called forth all of the skills she had learned among the Healers to help Alberich, she nodded at Myste, who seemed to understand. Myste moved forward, placing her other hand on Alberich's shoulder, and after a moment, and another more urgent nod from Talia, she stood, her voice soft and fragile but clear as she spoke.  
"We all believed that the Holderkin were exiled for their beliefs. The truth is, the Karsites who make up most of the Holderkin are from people or the families of those who escaped the Great Fires of Karse, something which Herald Alberich has seen first hand and beattled against for most of his life. Their god and goddess are not an imitation of the Lord and Lady Bright that many of the people in Valdemar follow. The goddess is almost nonexistent in her submissiveness. Their primary worship is of a harsh and demanding god, their depiction of Vkandis after going through the sort of betrayal they endured from their priests. An image which after talking to Alberich and other Karsite exiles I know is not what the true meaning of their faith is. But the Holderkin cling to this strict worship and their distrust of the Heralds as an heirloom of the heritage. One thing is different between the Holderkin and all of the other religious groups around them, both in Karse and Valdemar. _The Holderkin have no fire rites, and will accept no fire rites among them_."  
Talia stood, allowing Alberich to finish composing himself and have a few mental words with Kantor. "It is one of the strictest laws that they have. Fire is one thing that if misused, even accidentally, carries a harsh penalty among us." She raised her hand showing a small healed scar in the center. "My brother Justus was not even free from those constraints, although I imagine if he would have tried it on anyone else, he would have had a harsher punishment from Keldar than the lashing he received. A far harsher penalty. Most of the Holderkin are scared of the Heralds because they are mostly unknown to them. _All_ of the Holderkin fear the Great Fires of Karse because they know them only too well."  
Selenay shook her head, and cursed softly herself. "Alberich is right on one thing. Not in Valdemar. Never in Valdemar. If what rumors say about the new Son of the Sun is true, not even true in Karse anymore. They will not wreak such havoc here. Does anyone object to helping on this mission? I cannot let it be, but I -"  
Skif cut her off. "I will go, and I cannot imagine anyone else here who would refuse to help in this matter. Except -" Skif blushed and turned toward Herald Myste. Her thick glasses made her nearly blind, and she had no skill in combat. It was not a matter of cowardice. Myste would be a sitting duck on this sort of mission.  
Everyone looked around the room, expecting Alberich to protest Myste's coming, not the least of which Myste herself. He still seemed shaken in spite of Talia's help, but he shook his head softly.  
"Myste I have before in battle seen. Able she is to this mission take. Object will I, no. Happy will I be to put in danger her, no. But this mission is not but misery to me, and scorn not will I any help she can give. The Holderkin are Karsite not, but enough like that know of them I must to serve my queen and safely bring back her Heralds. If come she says she will, stop her I will not."  
This shockingly eloquent speech from Alberich left Myste nearly speechless, but she regrouped herself, her voice husky with unspoken emotion, but otherwise steady as she told the others of her decision.  
"I am going with you. Don't worry, I went with Talia to meet with the Healers as soon as I got copies of the message. I can escape if I need to, and I've skill enough to defend myself if the need arises. Besides, I will not be completely helpless in this matter either." An impish smile touched the Herald's mouth and Alberich's, in spite of his own anguish minutes before. Myste was probably his most difficult student and had even won verbal sparring with him on her escape training. But there would be plenty of time when they weren't riding to hone her skills, and Talia's as well. If things were as bad as Selenay thought, they would all need that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. Oneswordsworn- Thank you for your review. Glad to hear you liked it. I'll try to work on keeping Alberich more in character. I'm using the Exile books to help, but any tips that I get, I will try to use.

Everyone else: I like reviews. They make me happy. At least I know you're reading this if you post stuff!

Talia knocked softly on the door of Myste's room and entered into the neat chamber which the Herald Chronicler kept. Carrying the box that the Healers had sent for Myste to take with her, she perched on the end of the bed and began to fold some of the dark homespun that they would wear on this mission as opposed to the traditional Heraldic whites. It had taken Talia very little time to pack for herself and Rolan, and Alberich and Skif would be more than able to take care of the provisions which they would need, and Dirk still needed to learn his new, and hopefully temporary responsibility. In the meantime, if anything that her Empathy had shown her was right, she had better spend her time helping Herald Myste with the problems in store for her.

on this trip. And they had problems enough as it was without dealing an unacknowledged Lifebond. The way things stood, any harm to Myste would push Alberich over an edge that even the Weaponsmaster was unaware he possessed. and Myste would be just as devastated at his loss. Lord and Lady, it was bad enough keeping a couple with an acknowledged Lifebond from trying wish themselves out of existence when the other was hurt or killed. Working among the Healers, especially after her own fiasco with Dirk and their own unacknowledged Lifebond, made healing difficult and recovery sometimes near impossible. She gave a mental picture of what she feared to Rolan, hoping he would take it to Kantor and Myste's companion before settling back to the thought of explaining this to Myste. Well, explaining once again. She had tried before unsuccessfully, although she was sure the older Herald knew she was right. Hopefully Rolan had more luck with their Companions, who were by far more sensible than their combined Chosen at the moment!

"I have the box of disks which the Healers sent up." Talia said, hoping that this excuse would explain her visit easily. To be honest, she was proud of the devices that her and the Healers had come up with for replacing Myste's glasses on this mission. Inside were tiny glass lenses which would fit into Myste's eye, curved so that they would reflect light the way her normal lenses would. There were enough that with careful washing and packing, they could be reused several times. Talia hoped their mission was short enough that that would not be necessary.

"Thank you, Queen's Own. They were much more comfortable than I expected when you had me try them, and they certainly will allow me to move more freely. Which I have no doubt our kindly Weaponsmaster means to take advantage of on this trip. I wish I knew why he objected to me going so much. After all, it is much easier to replace a Chronicler than it is to replace a good Weaponsmaster or Queen's Own."

"That was not why he objected and you know that full well. Besides, Herald Kerowyn will take over his classes easily enough while he's gone. He was worried over you being hurt. And not because of your glasses or fighting skills." Talia looked levelly at Myste, who had been blushing and turned away since mentioning Alberich's name. "How long have you known you were in love with Alberich?"

"Well, I did not think any of the younger Heralds had even heard a whisper of that. We have worked very hard to keep that matter quiet."

"Most of the other Heralds cannot feel what is going on between the two of you either. And that is a whole other kettle of fish. But you can start to catch them by answering my question!"

Myste sighed, bristling slightly. As sweet as Talia was, she had a stubborn streak. And the Queen's Own was one of the few Heralds who had earned her friendship so easily, in spite of their ages. And she would ask again, no matter how rudely Myste refused if she felt it was an urgent matter. "For as long as I remember. I was Chosen only a few months before he officially became Weaponsmaster. That's one of the things about being an older Herald. Even if you think you know what you feel, you will fight it because you have felt it before and been hurt by it. By the time I realized what it was, well, I can hide what I feel quite easily. I had enough experience as a clerk that I could be a better actor than some of the Bards!" She made a wry face which made Talia laugh, reminding them of one particularly inept Bardic scholar who had performed in court the week before. Myste wrinkled her nose and shook her head which loosened some of her lighter brown hair from where it had been fastened securely behind her head. "I think that is why we argued so much. I don't think he ever realized that I battled with him to hide how I felt."

Talia smiled, her own red brown curls flopping over her forehead as she laughed. "Lady Bright! The last time I spoke to you about this, you nearly snapped my head off. But I still hold what I said before, that it is an unacknowledged Lifebond. You just described what Keren and Ylsa and Sherill felt, and Mero and Gaytha, and any of the Lifebonded Heralds I know felt with a new Lifebond. Myself and Dirk included. Although, admittedly when it happened, I had just ridden over half the country and was frightened and exhausted. If it weren't for Kris -"

Myste let Talia regroup, knowing what she meant to say already. If it weren't for Kris, Dirk and Talia might have died without ever acknowledging their bond. Not only due to Talia's injuries from being tortured by Ancar and Hulda and Dirk's pneumonia, but due to a sheer stubbornness which both of them possessed and which could rival Alberich in his most bullheaded.  
"I nearly tore myself apart with that Lifebond. And Dirk nearly drank himself to death. If it were not for three very close friends helping me with that and Elspeth and all of that,we very well might have. And after what I felt today with you and Alberich when he collapsed, I have no doubts at all that that is what you are dealing with." There was no need for Myste to know just what she had felt behind Alberich's shields. Or that he was one of the friends who with Skif and Dirk had gotten her through the most miserable days of her life. Although Herald Keren and some of the others had been close behind those three in their efforts. None of that would change what Myste was dealing with.

"But this has gone on for years. And we've been together for - he has never said -" Myste fumbled for words and finally just leaned back. "I would like to believe you Talia, and I can feel it. But it has been years now, since before Elspeth was born, and there has never given any sign that he felt this. And you only fought yours for a few months!"

So much for not telling her. It seemed like that was the only way that Talia could get through to her. With a mental sigh, she continued. "Believe me, it would have gone on longer if I hadn't snapped during a lesson with Alberich which would have killed one of us, namely me, if it had continued. And if I would have had either of you in the Healer Collegium at that point, I think there might be a new collection of eyeballs there as we speak. Believe me, I would rather go through the task of turning Elspeth from the Brat to the Heir fifty times over before having to try and heal just one more person who has an unacknowledged Lifebond and has lost the other. I think Heralds die more from that than their actual injuries at times. The bond is about as strong as the one you have with your Companion. And you are dealing with the only Herald I know of who kept that bond distant, barely acknowledging what it meant for over a week. Actually over month if what Kantor told Skif's Cymry is true. Knowing what sort of mission we're about to go on, you'll know how devastating that can be and why I am pushing the issue now. Otherwise, it would be one of the million and one things around the Collegium I never poke my nose into. But with the risk we are taking on this mission-" Talia shrugged.

"I'll see what I can do. We won't have time to resolve it before we leave though. But if you can do anything to help, I won't stop you. It might make things a little easier to deal with. I just wish I knew how you are going to hide this from the others."

Talia looked at Myste and smiled "I'll tell Alberich that it is something involved with Healing. As much as that man has spent time in the Healer's Collegium, you would think he would know more about it than he does! And as for Skif. I don't think you'll need to."

Myste looked puzzled. "Why?"

Talia crossed her arms and tilted her head. "Dear, if you couldn't hide it from a little Herald from the back of beyond who is an Empath and Mind Healer, what odds do you think you have of hiding it from our crafty Thoughtsensing friend? Don't tell me you forgot Skif had more gifts than just being a pickpocket?" Talia feigned amazement on this last.

Myste turned a deeper scarlet and threw a wadded bundle of homespun socks at Talia. This was going to be an interesting mission.


	3. Chapter 3

My apologies all to the chapter of my Naruto fanfic that got misplaced. I just caught it now while I'm doing my last round of posts for a few days. This is the correct Chapter 3

It had been nearly dark by the time they had gathered the extra provisions and packs for their mission, and even after a full night's sleep, Alberich was very shaken by this mission, especially after the breakdown which Talia had helped him out of yesterday. Shaking his head, he wondered just what Talia had done to heal him that had brought so many of the parts he kept tucked away near the surface. Whatever it was had done him no harm, and given him enough peace to fall into a boneweary sleep so that he could be waiting here for the others. Selenay had explained the plan to them. They were going to dress like the Holderkin once they got out of Haven and go into the most recently affected Hold under the pretense of being merchants, stopping for a while to rest and care for an injured horse and rider. Skif was currently undertaking the task of brushing down the extra packhorses which were provided for this pretext, while Myste pieced out a letter for a Messenger Herald to take to whatever town they could find within a candlemark or two of their Hold to keep the Companions rather than attract attention. He hadn't seen her yet, but Talia had said that she was ready when she had come down to say goodbye to Dirk and let him know of any duties that he would have while she was gone. While he was thinking this a shy looking girl came up to him, most likely one of the court servants being sent with some last minute items. There was something odd about her, and it took him a few minutes before he realized that the supposed servant was not wearing livery but the same sort of homespun that he had in his pack, a soft smile appearing on her lowered face. That face looked too familiar for a minute, and an image of Hyaesa and Calskea filled his head and he daftly wondered if they could be in Haven. No, if either of them were alive, their friendship had sent them to the fires long ago, or else they still served the Karsite army. Unfortunately, he needed to find some way to get them out of their mind before Myste came and saw him like this. Alberich was trying to figure out a way to dismiss her gently without being too brusque when the head tilted up, and the smile on Herald Myste's face turned into a full grin as she laughed at the unsuspecting Weaponsmaster's surprise.

"I thought you were Calskea" he croaked hoarsely, shocked at how well Myste's disguise had worked. A sharp wave of relief flooded up and he began to laugh cheerfully and joyfully, holding on to Kantor's saddle to keep his knees from giving out with the dizziness that had hit him and was just now starting to fade.

"Well done. If we cannot recognize you when you are trying to appear like a Holderkin, none of them will!" Talia said, trying not laugh herself as she pulled her own rather distinct hair away from her face and into a severe knot which held any of the wispy bits away from her face, making her hair look darker and seemingly adding about ten years to her age.

Skif nodded approvingly. "Unless you catch your hair on fire or do something else, no one will recognize our little bird as their scarlet jay among crows. Can we manage Myste's look as easily?" It was a fair question. If Alberich's response was any indicator, Myste must look nearly twenty years younger with the few changes that she and Talia had worked out to make her blend in less.

"Certainly. The glasses are the biggest thing, and they are packed in case Myste needs to use them at night or on our journey. But for now, and definitely once we get to the Hold, Myste will wear these special lenses that the Healers made for her. The rest is managed with some items that Gaytha lent us for the journey. A riding garment which some of the fine and more heavily built ladies of the court that ride prefer to a corset will make her look lighter, and also make it more comfortable for her to ride and train in. And then some cream for her face to soften the lines and make it look a bit pinker The rest is all hair and clothes like the rest of us. Oh, Gaytha sent something like the cream for Alberich, that way the lines don't give him away to any of the men who might have fought in the Tedrel Wars. And there are enough, that it is well worth it."

"What do I have to hide with?" Skif cried in mock protest.

"We decided that you were a hopeless case long ago, young Master Thief. But have no fear. If you want, these two ladies can find you something to hide with surely." Alberich teased, but was honsetly impressed with how simple and practical the means that the women had found were.

"I'm afraid, dear Skif, that all we have to offer you is this." said Talia, handing Skif a small cloth bag. "A hat, some oil to keep your hair from curling as much, and some iron filings with wax to use for fake whiskers. No secret girly potions or clothes I'm afraid. Just plain stage tricks that Myste already knew.

"You pick things up here and there working in the theater." she said with a shrug, smiling at Alberich as she remembered how mad he had been about letting her work that job to catch the men who were plotting against Selenay, as well as some other more private parts of that assignment which had been even more rewarding.

He laughed gruffly, obviously remembering the same thing, or being reminded of it by Kantor. Whichever it was, he was smiling when he said "All right, well, keep them in the saddlebags in case we need them and we shall get started." They might as well relish their small joy while they could since it was sure to be lost in the graveness of their mission.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, all. Have had some problems with my computer lately and will be on break in a few days so my posting will be very erratic my apologies to everyone for that. Also, this scene was a little hard to write. The idea was of Skif and the others trying to make sure that their own mood stayed up in the camp. The mood is much lighter with some of the characters than normal, but this is also set in a presumably peaceful time between wars and the mission is not as life-threatening as normal until they get into the Holderkin areas. So a few of the upcoming sections have a bit of this feel as well. Suggestions will be welcome, since I am not sure how well this works in character.

It was that evening, and Skif sat facing the fire, settling comfortably as he took his turn to tell a story. The somber mood had returned quickly enough, and within an hour, he had resorted to Mindspeaking with the Companions to lessen the silence that Alberich and Talia had established. He looked over at Myste who smiled and shrugged. Well, there was at least one other Herald who was still speaking! But he knew that Myste was going to need to go over some of her notes to help them with this, a task which was not going to be very easy to accomplish while riding a Companion. So, instead, Skif had spent the day having a pleasant enough chat with Kantor and Cymry, occasionally engaging Rolan's attention enough to have him join in the conversation as well. As he finished his bowl of stew before beginning, he ran over some of the more interesting parts of those conversations in his head. After all, part of that conversation was what had provided his inspiration for tonight's story.

It had begun as an exasperated comment to Kantor, which he had wisely blocked since the Weaponsmaster would probably not appreciate his thoughts being disrupted at that moment.

_"Tell me, Kantor, is there something in the water near the Karsite border that makes Heralds from there or the hold turn into statues when they are stressed?"_

An amused snort shook in the back of Skif's head. _"Unlikely. No, that's just Alberich. Though you are right, all three of his delindas do as well. Two of them are from Haven though, so I'm afraid you can't blame the water for all of them."_

_"Delindas?"_

_"It's a Karsite word. Means darling or my girl roughly. There are only three female Heralds that Alberich both respects and is close enough to for him to call them that. Actually five, but Herald Kerowyn and Herald Keren might leave Alberich with no arm if he chose to call them that."_

_"I've heard him call Talia that, but small wonder! She really does seem like the little bird that Dirk calls her at times."_

_"Myste and Selenay are the other two. No, its the mission. I'm willing to vouch for Rolan that it is stressing Talia even worse than it is Alberich. And from that scene you saw yesterday, you know what is going on."_

_"I am still here you know." _complained Cymry, with a firm shove to Skif's mind that made him laugh.

_"Not that any of us are likely to forget"_ Kantor retorted "_But I have an obligation to my Chosen to keep him from digging too deep of a hole in that brain of his. Unlike the floor of the salle, he can't replace that if he wears it out!"_

He left Kantor to work with Alberich. He knew from his own talks with Alberich that this mission would bring up some of the Weaponsmaster's own personal little hells, particularly just what it was like to be in one of those fires that were being set. And Talia, well, he knew the Queen's Own well enough to know that the very thought of returning to the hold could make the normally sweet Herald frightened and mulish as an untrained goat! To have this happening among her people, and to outcasts like she had been, that was beyond words.

There was something more bothering the rest of them though, or he'd eat his hat!

"_Skif, you don't own a hat!"_ came the instant reply from a laughing Cymry.

_"The point is the same!"_ he said. And indeed it was. If that was one thing he had learned by being thief, it was how to read people. After all, knowing what mood a man was in might keep a smart thief from getting his head bashed in if his hand slipped. And there was something going on between the other three that had nothing to do with the assignment. It wasn't personal for Talia, that he was sure of. No, she had the look that she had when she came back from doing a bit of MindHealing with Devan. So whatever it was had to do with Alberich and Myste, and if the name that Alberich had shouted this morning when he saw Herald Myste was any hint -

_"Cymry, how long have Alberich and Myste known each other?" _he asked, hoping that his tone conveyed innocent curiosity rather than the worry which was building up in him.

_"None of your business!" _came the icy retort from Myste's Aleirian.

_"If you stick your nose too deep into this den, young ferret, don't be surprised if the wolf bites it."_

Kantor quoted, leaving Skif in no doubt of just what color that wolf's coat would be.

_"Well, if you fry the Queen's Own by having her keep whatever is going on under control, it most damn well is my business!" _he replied, surprised that Kantor would accuse him of being curious for no reason. He was a thief, not a gossip. Thieves always had a good reason for thier curiousity.

_"Then you can deal with untangling an unacknowledged Lifebond!" _both companions retorted.

_"Well, technically half acknowledged if you count -"_ Kantor added, pausing significantly to imply the rest. _"and since before Alberich was Weaponsmaster in answer to your first question."_

Bright Havens! A Lifebond unacknowledged this long! Admittedly, if Myste had some of the same empathetic issues that some of the Heralds with Lifebonds had, she might well constantly be sporting a series of invisible bruises and black eyes. On the other hand, acknowledged or not, if anyone found out that Alberich had a Lifebond with the clumsiest Herald in the Heraldic circle?

_"Besides the inevitable shock and teasing at the idea of Herald Stone Heart finding a true love? He'd be a sitting duck if his enemies knew!"_

Which might explain why Kantor and Aleirian where so titchy on the subject.

_"My apologies to you both Kantor, Aleirian." _he said with a bow in his saddle. _"I have no intention of making the lives of your Chosen miserable with this, but I was worried about them since they are both friends to me, and a good part of the reason I was welcome in the Collegium. Besides Cymry."_ he added, knowing that Cymry's Choice would have overridden any objections.

_"None taken, Master Thief"_ Aleirian chuckled. _"Besides, a little teasing or humor might keep them from taking themselves to seriously."_

From that point though, he had mostly spoken with Cymry, the playful banter that was so familiar for them. For if he believed the other two Companions, and there was no reason he shouldn't on this, then it was probably best for him to stand back away from this for a while. He had seen enough broken heads back when he lived at the Hollybush, and then with Bazie to know just what interfering in this matter would earn him.

That bit of conversation had still been floating through his mind when he had been trying to think of a story to tell around the fire tonight. It was not often that you got four Heralds working together, especially one with the musical abilities of Talia and two rather skilled storytellers, even if him and Myste weren't Bards. He had settled on a tale that Dirk had taught him, one of an odd collection of outKingdom tales which included stories about a country which had a Thieves Guild like Skif used to imagine. This one was from a good bit closer, from an area near the Karse and Hardorn border, and not some simple lover's ballad either. So, with a quick drink of spring water, he settled into the tale of Captain Neduart and his pursuit of a colonel's daughter named Mergerit and the turbulent journey of the peacetime troops scavenging for supplies. It was a sad tale but full of a cheeky wit, and if anyone noticed that the personalities of the captain or his lady love had been filled out a little by Skif's imagination, no one said anything. There were a few more stories from everyone and a ballad or two which let everyone unwind their tightened nerves and muscles enough to discuss strategy. Even Skif's mouth dropped when he heard Alberich sing a Karsite army song about what type of punishment would be met out to any soldier caught drinking too much, which Myste translated with a good bit of tongue in cheek commentary. He had a rather pleasant voice in spite of its gruffness, which from the muffled snorts coming from outside the Waystation, was a surprise to the Companions as well as their Chosen. But once he finished, his face settled into its normal grim lines, letting everyone know that before they got too relaxed, they needed to discuss their mission. And while this was the most relaxed that any of them, except perhaps Myste, had seen Alberich, there was no doubt in there mind that, in spite of the closeness they had with the Weaponsmaster, duty was still in the forefront of his mind. And for the rest of the night, until they were exhausted, the four Heralds and their Companions began to discuss the subterfuge which they hoped would keep them alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Alberich had gotten up early, and facing the east, he began to stretch and move, practicing the sword drills which came naturally to him after decades of use. As he did this, he began to chant softly the normal office of SunRising which was such an imbedded part of his faith. Not that it was light, but he expected that it would make no difference, considering he normally said these prayers well before sunlight reached the salle. What he did not expect was to hear a short way off a soft soprano voice echoing his words, but not in Karsite as he, or Myste, if she were so inclined, were likely to. No, this was done in Valdemarian, but with an accent and syntax that was far more similar to Karsite than that which he heard so regularly from Gerichen and the other worshippers of Vkandis Sunlord in Haven. Finishing briskly, he moved through the trees that surrounded the camp and at the edge of the stream where they had washed their dishes the night before sat Talia, still absorbed in her prayers, which ended with a short litany both to the Lord of Light and to Lady Bright. Touched at the childlike innocence of her prayers, he moved a hand out towards her, before he caught himself. She had noticed the movements though, and frozen before turning, and upon sight of him, visibly relaxing. He nodded, impressed at her awareness, although he was not sue if he liked what that suspicion implied. He had needed to coax her out of that suspicious fear of him when she first entered the Collegium. This journey back home though seemed as if it were awaking her old distrust of men full force. Not that some distrust would not be useful in this case, but if the Queen's Own was going to startle any time that Skif or him went near her, it would make their mission much more difficult, not to mention the journey itself.

Sitting still near the water's edge with her, treating her he would with the same caution he had over men delirious with pain or fever after a campaign. Talia wrung her hands, and he gently, but very firmly grabbed a hold of them, shaking her shields enough that, in her fragile state, while he certainly did not receive nearly the shock he might have if her shields would have given even an inch, he found himself blasted full strength by the projection of all the pain her people were going through, her own ethical dilemna with the use of her gift, and a deep and growing concern for him and Myste, especially for that.

_She might as well be concerned for an old boot!_ Alberich thought with a touch of amusement, trying to hide the fact that the Talia's worry touched him very deeply.

_Try telling that to someone who can't get into your mind. You know you like it!_ was Kantor's own amused reply.

"Tell me, _delinda_, is there anyway that I can help you with those concerns you were praying for? They say in Karse that even an ordinary person can become a tool in the Sunlord's hands. Surely the deities you pray to might do the same?" he said in the formal Valdemarian that he used when stressed, making sure that his voice was pitched soft enough and gentle so that it would not frighten her. It was a skill that any soldier learned to keep from frightening horses and causing a stampede or injury, but he did not think that either the Queen's Own or her Companion would appreciate being compared to a warhorse.

Talia shook her head, the brown red curls still dark in the false dawn which was just starting to show, closing down so alarmingly fast that even Alberich knew that it would be a problem soon enough. A blue flash behind his eyes confirmed that, as he saw the sort of fight and unleashing of an Empathetic attack which would cripple them all for weeks at least, if not kill them and their Companions outright.

_"Just be grateful you were not with her and Kris when she was first relearning control of her gift. She nearly killed Kris and Tantris more than once trapped in that Waystation, although she only fully lost control once. But according to Rolan, if the Companions had not redirected that energy, you __would still be searching for another Queen's Own. If a Queen there still was! He says to get her to Ground and Center. Correct her like you would a student whose stance is going to hurt both you and them the moment that they make a lunge."_

Kantor's warning and advice were sound, and he grabbed a hold of Talia's shoulder firmly, though not enough to hurt her, and shook her, enough to pull her attention back to her surroundings. "Ground, girl, before you hurt us all. I do not wish to become Companion feed for your Rolan!"

Talia followed that command as automatically as she would any direction in the salle. And then, once everything was firmly reinforced, she broke down in tears, the automatic effort it had taken apparently enough to break down what was left of her emotional reserves.

"This is my fault! They are killing people like me, and they are my people. And I can do nothing to protect you once there. I didn't even fit there when I was one of them! How can I make any of you fit? All of us our targets there. Skif because he has so much problem in believing in any sort of religion, you for being from Karse, which raids the Holds often enough to make them more disliked there than most of Valdemar, Myste because she is a woman and can read and write very well, and me simply because I'm Outcast. I should have never been sent out here again! If anything happens to Myste, we're all dead!"

Alberich tried to puzzle through the hysterical logic of this argument, and felt as if there was something important that Talia had no told him.

_There is, but its nothing that Aleirian and I have not told you and Myste a million times already. And you won't hear us._

Ignoring the desperately exasperated tone in his Companion's voice, he weighed the risk of ignoring her evasion or pushing to find out more. He decided to push her a little further, using a slight and purely ethical bit of Mindspeech to see what it was that she was hiding.

And that was a mistake, for Talia's weeping had gone from self doubt to anger which was seeking an outlet. One which he had unwittingly provided.

"You have no idea what I am feeling right now! I am nearly sick with fear, and trying to figure out how to save my people and keep my friends alive. How many Holderkin Heralds are there? About as many as there are Karsite Heralds. Or former thieves! So how am I to save a people I barely belong to, who disowned me because I did not want to be pregnant at the ripe old age of 14! I am terrified of what I'm going to find when we get to the Hold, and I'm trying to help two idiots who are going to get us all killed unless they acknowledge their Lifebond and let me put up protections so that Myste doesn't feel every time you get bruised in practice. If you want to help you can quit being so damned stubborn and closed off. I know you can't get emotionally involved in a fight. Lord and Lady, that is why we are called in to judge half the damn debates we are! But there is difference between wearing your heart on your sleeve and cutting yourself so completely that any of us who want to help can't. But it never occurred to you that you would hurt anyone doing that because that's what you always do. Well, I've seen enough others in the Healer's Collegium because of this, and I'm the only Healer of any sort you've got here, so knock it off or do something. But, to the nine hells with it, it will end NOW!"

All of Cratach's warnings about not upsetting a Healer came back to mind, and facing the Queen's Own, he wished he had remembered that before he had spoken. He had never seen what a MindHealer could do when cornered, and as Talia's gift lashed out at him, he stumbled, blocking as best as he could against that mental assault. It should have been funny that he would be afraid of Talia, who was less than half his size and, while fit, not built like a fighter but so delicate no one could picture her holding a sword. But with all of the anger, fear, self-doubt, and sheer mental pain that she felt projecting at him, he thought he would have rather faced the whole Mercenary Guild unarmed rather than fight with her. It was Kantor stepping between them and picking up the Queen's Own by the back of her collar which broke the attack. Once he was no longer breathless and shaking, he looked at the Queen's Own, still angry and shaken herslef, but obviously calm and in control once more as she stood haloed in the early morning light and the angry words began to settle in.

"A Lifebond? Me? Myste? How- when - that possible it is not!" He said, stumbling over the words stupidly.

"Yes it is, probably since before the Tedrel Wars, and the rest, well ,you will have to accept just like the rest of us. I should not have snaped like that its just."

"Peace, Talia. My stony mask I will keep, but right perhaps you are. On this sort of mission, with such needs as we have, emotion must be distant, but blocked off not fully. So try I will to share anything you need of me to with our Companions so that receive it you may. For a warrior, hard this is. But attempt it I will. Ask any of your fellow Healers, Herald, but an order of theirs, disobeyed I have never."

_Bent repeatedly, misinterpreted deliberately, but never truly broken. And if I am dealing with something as unstable as a Lifebond, I will not tempt the Sunlord's patience, or Talia's, by making that mistake again._

_She's right, there is a Lifebond between you and Myste, but your age will help make it more stable and less like a moonstruck Companion with their Chosen._ Kantor added.

Fortunately, Talia, once more the cheerful and quiet Herald that he admired, nodded with a wry smile at the interrupted but accepted apology.

"Now, little do I know of the Hold and their beliefs, but your prayer sounded much like the prayers I've learned to the Sunlord. Can you tell me more about the religion of your people before we go back and see if the others awake are yet?"

And by the time Talia had told him of it, and offered yet another apology for her temper, the sun had risen and the sounds of stirring and whickering Companions let them know that it was time for them to rejoin the others before they got up and began preparing breakfast without them.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am finally back and able to update again. For those who are reading this story, with mouse slips inserting chapter of my Naruto fic in by accident and irregular updates; my heart goes out to you. You have to be some of the most patient readers on this site!!! Over break, I read over all of my Valdemar books to correct the common complaint in my reviews about Alberich being out of character. While he is not acting the way that he normally does, my reading brought up several times that he does not act the way that his character is depicted as. I would like to cite some of those specific incidents as the basis for my version of Alberich in these stories

Exile's Honor: His argument with Kantor about fighting and his practices with Myste and frustration there, his fishing trip with Selenay, and when he is talking to Myste and the other soldiers to relax even on their way to battle. Mental battling with himself over what has been going on in Karse.

Exile's Valor: The joking between Alberich and the other Heralds and him at the Midwinter festival and relaxing while on the undercover work with Myste.

Arrow's Fall: The talk with Talia at the practice where she loses her temper at him after fighting with Kris and Dirk.

Take A Thief: His interaction with Skif. Also, the fight with Vatean and the mistake he made while trying to help Skif.

However, whether you agree that he in character or not, fear not. The controversy will end once the journey is over and the mission in truth begins, when Alberich will go back to being more traditionally Alberichish.

He had thought about the mission all throughout their journey, but not really thought much about the mission itself until that afternoon as he was shining blades during a rest stop that they had taken to let the packhorses, strained by the Companions normal pace, take a rest, and allow the riders to stretch their own legs. But this was the first time that he had been outside of Haven and the Collegium properly since -

_Since the Tedrel Wars _came the answer from a familiar voice in the back of his mind. And the distinctly female tone let him know that it was not Kantor speaking. Myste.

Come to think of it, this would have been the first time that Myste would have left Haven since then as well. A warm, rather flattering feeling began to creep into his limbs as he stretched, knowing how much they had come to trust him if they were willing to let him go on a mission on this with three rather important Heralds as far as the Queen was concerned.

_And be honest you're concerned as well. Although, next time you decide to take on the Queen's Own and her Companion, remember that I will feel those bruises as well! If it were not for Rolan's warning before Talia lost control, I would have be resembling a rug rather than a horse!_

He snorted at Kantor's comment, mentally cringing a bit since he knew his Companion was right. Still, this must be much like the sort of internships most of the young Heralds made when they received their Whites. Although, he knew he would never have made such a journey if there had not been such a pressing need.

_And a lack of Holderkin Heralds as well. Let's not forget that. Although, to be honest, Karsite is about as close as anyone can manage to Holderkin without being one. Have you talked to Talia yet?_

This last was from Myste and he looked over at where she was gathering small rocks along the edge of the stream. Why Alberich could not imagine, but fortunately, it left him out of range of her Truth Spell abilities

_This morning. Some interesting information she had for me. Told you had she yet?_

_About the Lifebond. Yes, and I argued with her until I was blue in the face, knowing she was right, and what's more, knowing when it started. I hate to admit it, but you seem to be more sensible about it. I __take it you think she's right._

_Yes, but Rolan in my case helped a bit. _he added, hoping that would be enough an explanation of this morning's incident.

_Yes I heard about that_, and the dry amusement in her voice left Alberich sure that she had heard the story straight from the horse's, or in this case Companion's mouth.

_Well, maybe it was a bit unsensible _he admitted with a smile, and then stretching ,warmed up a short stabbing sword, which fit his hand quite well. Being Weaponsmaster would be one thing that he would miss at the Collegium, but he had three very motivated students, who he was sure would help him keep in fighting trim with his own extra practices. Hopefully it would be enough until after the mission was over. Or until they needed to fight in truth. But for now, it was a sunny day, and he needed to stretch his legs. That was the point in this stop after all. And with a sharp humorless smile in Myste's direction, he Mindspoke to the Herald Chronicler.

_Come here for a minute, m'lady. I need someone to help me stretch my legs._

It had begun as a routine evasion drill, which suited Myste's weapon of choice; escape. He pushed, forcing her to practice the basic self-defense skills he had taught her in case she was cornered, and then to find a path circumventing him, imitating a scenario where her only means of escape was blocked by a person. There were other techniques that they went over for fire and inantimate objects. It was about the fifth manuever though when Alberich blundered. He had overestimated their distance from the bank, and as he stood blocking the "doorway" between two trees, he had expected Myste to reply with her standard cover. When she stopped and grinned fiendishly though, he had become confused, and was about to reprimand her for not following the drill when her foot swept out, and catching him off balance behind the ankles, sent the Weaponsmaster head over heels into the stream behind him. Sitting in the ice cold water, Alberich gasped, and then began to chuckle at his foolishness. After all, he had ignored the maxim he taught all his students by, and as he pulled himself to his feet, slipping on the riverstones, he repeated it to himself, through teeth gritted in frustration at the cold, ignoring the three laughing Heralds who stood higher on the bank.

_No plan survives the first engagement._

Well, Talia and Skif still needed to practice, and as he went to change into a fresh set of clothing, he kept repeating that to himself. With a shiver as he left the tent, he smiled grimly. Nothing like a bit of practice to warm up after a cold shower.


	7. Chapter 7

It was after practicing one day, while Skif was off helping Talia gather some plants for part of their supper when Alberich had a chance to talk with Myste.

"Thinking of your lady love?" Myste teased.

Alberich chuckled and stroked Myste's hair while she leaned her head against his shoulder. It was comfortable sitting side by side like this with no pretense. In fact it was better than many of the campaigns he had been on in Karse. Regular food and shelter. Competent and pleasant followers who weren't likely to knife him in the back.

_And a lady who will sleep with you for love and not pay_. Kantor added jadedly.

"Maybe a bit." he replied laconically.

"Ah good. I would hate to have you call me by another lady's name again like you did when you saw my disguise. Do you want to talk about her?"

Alberich was about to refuse when he realized that, surprisingly, he did want to talk about Calskea and Hyaesa. To someone other than Kantor at least.

He shrugged softly and sighed, letting his speech fall into formal Valdemarian. It would be easier than interrupting himself to translate a thought, and maybe it would hurt less if he needed to focus on the words. "Calskea and Hyaesa were given to the army when I was in the calvary for -oh, almost two years. A gift from a Sunpriest who they had humiliated and was unable to burn them or send demons after them without causing a scandal. So he gave them to the army as whores. Although I think they were technically listed as cooks on the invoices."

"Were they? Whores I mean. I imagine many women could manage to cook up army rations."

"I was never sure what they were, but I knew that it was not what the Sunpriest claimed them to be. But they slept with the men, although if they were whores, they were choosy ones. Still, it did not keep some of the men from slapping them around. I imagine that was why they were given to the army, so that they would always be hurt or humiliated. That's how Calskea died at least."

"Were you fond of her?" Myste asked.

"A bit. She had a sharp temper and a good humor, and often would act as a Healer after a skirmish. She looked a lot like you do without your glasses. They found her one morning after a fight with a group of brigands. The man who she'd been with claimed that the brigands had taken her and killed her. We all knew it was a lie, that he'd snapped her neck when he'd hit her too roughly. The captain made sure he was on the front lines in the next battle for that insolence. Didn't want to risk him killing his own troops the same way. Too costly, that."

"Who was the other lady you mentioned? Hessa?"

"Hyaesa." Alberich corrected softly, impressed with how little Myste had stumbled over the more difficult Karsite name. "She was darker, tall, and somehow softer than Calskea. She was pretty, but not in the sort of way that makes men stare. No, you had to like Hyaesa to see that she was pretty. Otherwise she was as plain as any village girl. She was still there after my last raid."

"You know, I might be jealous if you weren't likely Lifebonded to me." Myste said. "Do you think we should take Talia up on her offer to help?"

"Yes. It's easier now that we know it, but I would not have you be at risk because of me. And while weaker it makes us, stronger as well. Which is no bad thing." Alberich mused.

"I agree. Although it does seem weird thinking of us Lifebonded and you telling me about other women that you were with. Were you ever with either of them?" she asked, with a shocking bluntness.

Alberich could feel his face turning red, and he squirmed uneasily at the question. If he had a choice, he would have avoided Myste's question. But she could naturally Truth Spell, and even if she couldn't, it would break her trust in him. Something which hurt him more than he had thought it would. "Once. Hyaesa. Calskea had already died. A man was beating her and I stepped in, pretending that I had already bought her and that the lieutenant was trespassing. The act was never meant to go as far as us sleeping together, but it did. And then, a week later, I was promoted to Captain. From there, you know the rest of the story."

"Yes. I do. And you're a good man. Most men would not have thought to protect a whore from being attacked. But I rather am glad that I know you as a fellow Herald and not a Karsite army follower. Not because of Karse or the people. But Heralds have a little more comfort with their duties, although certainly no fewer duties. And besides, you make a very good pillow." she murmured as she settled her head against his chest and fell asleep, waking only when she heard the sound of Companions' hoofs and Talia and Skif coming back to the camp.


	8. Chapter 8

A lot of their journey to the Hold had been through fields or meadows when they were not in some of the small towns like Sweetsprings which Talia barely remembered from her journey to Haven. It was outside of Sweetsprings, almost within half a day's journey of Sensholding that they received a shock. By now they were fully in persona most of the time, with Myste and Alberich pretending to be a Holderkin horse merchant and his Firstwife while Talia and Skif pretended to be two of their older children who were coming to help on the journey. They also had Talia's memories firmly embedded in their memories. That was thanks to Rolan who had been able to pull out the needed memories from Talia's mind and magnify the memory altering part of her MindHealing gift until Alberich, Skif, and Myste knew every detail of the Holderkin culture and a thorough knowledge of the beliefs and practices that they would need to use as part of their disguise. Honestly, Alberich had to admit a certain relief that Rolan had altered the memories and applied them with the necessary respect for the people and not the individuals because after feeling himself screaming in pain from having a poker pressed into his hand, he was ready to hunt down some of Talia's kin and rip into them like badly trained recruits for that incident alone. Still, there was a comfortableness to the memories which did remind him of Karse and the people which allowed him to meld some of his own memories into the persona easily enough. Or they did until one of the packhorses through a shoe. There was little choice but for Alberich and Skif to head off on the remaining two packhorses in search of a blacksmith while Talia and Myste set up a makeshift camp. At least it would not mean traveling all the way to Sensholding to do so since there was a open market and horse fair set up and visible from here only about a league and a half away. They were halfway through finishing laundry when a small cart stopped and the man who was driving stopped whistling and instead tied the horse and walked over to the camp. Myste and Talia already had weapons in their hands by the time they saw that the man's hands were empty and open in the traditional sign of welcome in approaching an unknown camp.

"Heyla, Lady Heralds! My wife expects me to be home for supper, so I ask that you not injure me too badly. Is there any help that I can give to you ladies?"

"How did you know that we were Heralds?" Myste asked suspiciously.

"Four Companions tied to a tree. Since the others of your a group are apparently on an errand, is there anything I might do to help you? We don't see Heralds a lot out this way."

Talia smiled wryly and Myste filled in the Queen's Own unspoken barb in her head, the one which would be going through Myste's own mind under similar circumstances.

_No, they wouldn't see us around here, now would they? _

Although given the normal Holderkin attitude towards Heralds, that might be why. The last couple who had been on circuit out here were still in the Healer's Collegium. Still, the young man seemed to want to help, and since Myste didn't need to Truth Spell to see if he was sincere, they were most likely safe.

"I take it this is not a pleasure jaunt to bring four Heralds out so far and not in Whites. Helping with the fires are you? I wish you luck. The Ho - my people are a hard one to figure with that." the young man asked as he finished tying a line for them to dry the clothes on.

"Were you always part of the Hold?" Talia asked, looking as innocent as a little sparrow. She had clearly picked up on his slip of almost saying "The Holderkin" instead of my people.

He blushed and Myste and Talia both struggled to figure out just what it was to make this young man seem so familiar. He was not much older than Skif, and handsome enough with his dark, slightly rough features. His dark hair was clubbed back out of his way and his sharp eyes holding theirs steady and unflinchingly even as he blushed.

"No, lady. I'm from across the border. One of the orphans from the Tedrel Wars. Before actually, but I got caught up with the others. Rescued I was, by a Herald. He could have been as plain as clay, but to my mind, I thought he was an angel. Then, on the way to Haven, a Holderkin man with a family of his own took a notion to me. Said like his sons I was, and I went with him. He was gruff, and they made no little protest about me being there, but they settled when he told them I was his son to a women who had been killed in the battle. Not that they believed it, but it ended the gossip. But I'm Holderkin enough now having lived here most of my life, even if I have to defend it now and then, that and the fact a bit fonder of Heralds I am than most." There was a soft, almost ironic tone in his voice that caught Talia's attention, but she believed every word this man said, and from the look on Myste's face, said she saw reason to believe him too.

"My thanks. I take it you'll be headed to the Horse Fair then?" Myste croaked, hoping that Alberich would not cross paths with this young man who wanted to help so much.

"Yes. If you stop by in the next day or so, and ask for me at the barrelmaker's stand, I'll help you. Name's Dielth." he said extending his hand.

Shy and hesitantly, Myste extended her hand and introduced herself and Talia, hoping that the Queen's Own would just add up her nervousness as having their plans changed.

"Ah. Well, I'd best be on my way before my pretty wife flies in a fury at me. So I'll see the two merchants camped outside on the way to the fair in a day or two?" he asked, raising his eyebrow in question.

"Most likely." Myste admitted. Right now they could need any help they could get, and neither her or Talia could lie well enough to pass up this chance. Especially with someone who could get them into the Hold and give them shelter and help with their story.

But as she listened to the whistling and clatter of the cart rolling away half a quartermark later, she wished that their help had been anyone else. By all the Havens, what had she done to deserve this. Even if the features were not so similar.

_A Karsite orphan from the Tedrel Wars. A little older than Skif, so from a couple of years before the war started. The dark hair, the sharp gray eyes. Softer, no scars, but if he keeps fighting to prove his place as Holderkin, that will change._

A groan gave voice to her mental thoughts, and Myste leaned forward, catching her head in her hands.

_Lord and Lady of all that is light and good! Why, why did you have to send Alberich's son to help?_


	9. Chapter 9

Supper past uneventfully as Skif and Alberich told of their trip to the fair and what they had learned. Alberich's disguise had apparently passed, especially with the lines of the scars softened as they were by the Healer's cream Talia had given him and the homespun tunic and trews. Talia simply mentioned that the barrelmaker's apprentice had passed, thinking they were horse merchants, and offered them a place to stay if they needed it. Alberich nodded, seeing the advantage of staying in a Holderkin household as guests and the realism it would bring to their story. Myste shuffled and shifted though all through dinner, although she admitted that the man seemed to be friendly and honest and genuinely willing to help. He could not figure out her mood though, and after supper, tired of trying to puzzle it out. Instead, once they were around the fire with half an ear turned to listen for any footsteps or warnings, Alberich took his turn at telling stories. He had chosen a tale from the old Chronicles that were kept in the library and which he had taken the time to copy when taking classes with Alberich. It was, by far one of his favorites, and they listened to the story of Herald Pol and his earlier adventures and the questions and anguish that had filled him after the death of young Lavan Firestorm. It was a somber tale, but one which all of the listeners loved. So after they discussed what they needed to of their strategy, they went to sleep. All except Alberich, who lay on his back and wondered what it was about this mission and Myste's behavior that worried him so much. So much so that whether due to his Foresight, Kantor's promptings, or the instinct he had developed after years of training and drilling everyone from hardened soldiers to the greenest Trainees, Alberich was waiting beside the horses when Myste came to help get ready. If she was surprised to see him, it didn't show, and she let him walk with her to where the Companions were settled and began to gather the things to pack. However, surprise might have worried him less Alberich decided as he listened to Myste chattering on over nothing like a drunken granny-gossip, her pale face and worried eyes growing all the more visible the more she talked. Finally, once they had all of the larger items packed, Alberich touched Myste's shoulders and guided her to where two of the sleeping rolls where rolled up against a tree. Sitting gingerly on one of the bundles, he gestured for Myste to sit on the other. She finished her story with the same bright pitch she had been using and then slowly she seemed to collapse in on herself, incapable of keeping up the facade any longer.

"Friend," he began, struggling to find the right word in either Karsite or Valdemarian for a moment. "Friend, whatever is frightening you, share it I must ask of you. No need of a brave face you have here. And heroes I wish not to have on this mission, for only one way do Heralds become heroes, and that cost, if I can help, is too great to pay."

Myste looked at her hands in her lap and blushed, turning a little away as she did so. Alberich bit his lip, struggling to keep the normal expressionless face that he had become habit that he had resumed in the past few days as they approached the Holderkin lands. The inner dichotomy in his head made it hard though as his Thoughtsensing gift tried to reassure him she was struggling find words to explain with the rest of him feeling as if he had received a sword in the stomach, sure that somehow even Myste did not fully trust him, even after all these years. A derisive snort from Kantor broke the more self-pitying of the thoughts and focused his attention fully on Herald Myste again. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, far more gently than he would have thought possible under the circumstances and spoke again, hoping that the carefully chosen Valdemarian words would hide just what he was feeling enough for her to open up. "If something is wrong with our host-to-be, if you noticed anything that would make you feel this is a trap, that will be enough, and we will find another way in. I trust you enough in this. But if that is to be, I need you to tell me what it is that bothers you, Myste, and I need to know now."

Myste leaned against the tree behind her and began to speak in a small voice. "It is not Dielth. Not really, at any rate. He was honest with Talia and me, far more honest than most people would be with strangers, Heralds or not. And it is unlikely that we will receive a warm welcome from anyone else in the Hold, let alone anyone who would be willing to help with the Companions. No, he is hiding something, but not anything he is aware of. And it bothers me. I keep thinking that will be the thing that undoes all of our work, which risks us all. And by not being Holderkin by birth, I fear that our host may be the next victim. I do not See anything of the sort. Foresight is not my Gift. It's just a feeling, but it bothers me."

Alberich listened, hoping that Myste realized just how honestly he had meant that he did trust her judgement with this. By the Sunlord, after all of the times she had pulled him out of a mess with that, he had better trust her Gift!

"That would explain much of his attitude if he is not pure Holderkin, although I do not know the people well enough even with Talia's memories to know how you could tell that. We Heralds are loved here almost as much as we are loved in Karse! But I believe you when you say that this is a good option and he is being honest. Still, could he be part of a trap unknowingly?"

Myste shook her head. "He whistles. Holderkin don't hold with music. That and a million little things with features and child has been born in an army and raised by people who are very used to fighting and raids. He has as much military sense as you do, and is not likely to let himself be used. No, he is one of the orphans we gathered after the Tedrel Wars. I am sure of it. I can almost tell you which one if I look at his face too long. And he is Gifted. Powerfully gifted, even a bit trained, although not any sort of training I recognize to be honest. I think that if we survive this, there might be a Companion in this boy's future. I- I need a second opinion, but there is really something about this boy that calls to the part of me that's a Herald and makes me want to protect him from whatever else might happen. Apparently Talia feels the same way, because she is very careful to be fully shielded around him because of her Gift. I think you will see what I mean when you meet him yourself. At least, if its not misplaced guilt on my part."

Alberich smiled and hugged her, breathing a mental sigh which was made up of equal parts relief and frustration. So it wasn't him, but their host's past and emerging Gift which had set Myste on edge! Well, if there was any risk of the Gift going rogue, that was hardly a shock. Alberich shook his head softly. "Foresight I have had, but not enough to help in this. If anything helpful I can provide, let you know I will. Now wake the younglings from idle dozing I think it is time to."

And they headed back to the camp and the sounds of a newly crackling fire, the concerns each carried regarding the rest of the mission still shifting in the back of their minds.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, I finally have Alberich and Dielth's characters meeting, even though it will be a while before they recognize each other. Still, there are some subtle hints that I borrowed from previous chapters as well as the prologue of Exile's Honor and Take A Thief as well.

They were still a good way out of the fair when a single horseman rode up the path to approach them. Skif noticed him first, looking around the hilly area for signs of any sort of life. This was certainly different from Haven and the Collegium, where even at its quietest, you knew that you were surrounded by people. Here, he was sure that the sheep certainly outnumbered the people. From the raised hand which greeted them, Skif deduced this could very well be Talia and Myste's journeyman from the day before. It was such an open greeting that Skif had to smile at the man's enthusiasm and the sort of start that Alberich gave at seeing the young man riding toward them. It was one of the few signs of emotion that the Herald had given in the past day or so since he resumed his normal, if somewhat softened, appearance that had earned him the nickname "Herald Stoneheart". While a great strategy for battle and subterfuge, it certainly made for a disquieting travel partner, and seeing the shift to his shoulders when he started, Skif assumed that the shock was not as unpleasant as what Alberich had braced himself for.

"Well I see that you now have an equal number of Heralds and Companions. Although correct me if I am wrong in assuming Heralds you are," their guide added a touch coolly, meeting a rather steely glare from Alberich which would have made many Heralds flee in panic. "I cannot imagine anyone else who would be riding a Companion or being able to, simple Holderkin as I am."

Alberich's glare had not faded, and Skif was becoming honestly impressed with the young man's courage. And from this distance, it was clear that he was young, not too far from Skif's own age as far as years went. And while he looked softer and younger than he had in all the years Skif had known him, Alberich's face was still seamed enough with burn scars and cuts to give hardened soldiers pause. The sharp growl that bit through the oath that the Weaponsmaster barked was one that he had only heard him use when he went out in his personaes through the streets of Haven.

"How many know that there are Heralds coming?" he asked, the caution in his voice equally mixed with a rising annoyance and fear. Not that Skif blamed him for that since one misplaced word could end up with all of them dead. That was a lesson that Skif had come into the Collegium knowing. And one which the Weaponsmaster was unable to forget.

"None, sir. Even if the two Lady Heralds had not made that point clear, I would have kept your secret. Until these past few months, I wished nothing more than for my people to welcome the Heralds who came to us more openly. But now, I just want the fires to stop. I lost my mother to a fire due to her carelessness when I was a child. I would welcome an army of sheep if they would stop what it is going on here."

Sliding easily off of the horse he rode, the man simply took the saddlebag from beside his horse and untied it, handing the whole bundle to the Weaponsmaster unopened. Everything about the simple gesture and the words behind it were a complete challenge for them to trust him, but one which seemed to hinge solely on Alberich. The Weaponsmaster pulled out two jars of an oily brown substance that was almost as thick as syrup. At a nudge from Kantor, Alberich poured a bit of the thick liquid out, and Skif caught the sharp scent of pine coming from the stuff. While he had not worked very long with the horses in the Priory, even he could recognize the stuff as the thick pine oil which the brethren used as a fly ointment that was such an important part of caring for the horses as well. From the impatient shove that Kantor was giving the Weaponsmaster's hand, it appeared that the Companion knew what the oil was for as well.

_More than that, Chosen_. Cymry added smugly. _If you remember your history, Companions bleach out any dyes within a few days, making them hard to disguise, but the oil needs to be applied far more often than that. And you should remember why you used to hate the stuff._

Skif stifled a chuckle, remembering his dismayed shout when he had tried to get the dark brown stain off of his hands, amusing the priests of Thenor to no end.

_And unlike you, I do not have hands to put it on myself _Cymry added with a rather pointed look at her Chosen.

Skif smiled and slid out of the saddle with the grace that riding messages for the Queen had given him. Cymry had a point. And it might be best to step in and introduce himself before their host crossed the line that moved from bold to arrogant. And there was little doubt in Skif's mind that the man realized how bold his actions were, and if it impressed Skif, it surely would have impressed Alberich. But while it was impressive to watch someone taking Alberich to task instead of the too frequent reversal, the Weaponsmaster's patience was not endless, and if he viewed this man to be an obstacle in spite of the gestures of trust which he had extended...

_Well, I have seen Alberich remove anyone who he views to be an obstacle to a mission before_.

_Considering he had a knife to your throat before he Truth Spelled you and left you bound in the crypt where you were hiding, I would say that should be more than enough to remind you, Chosen_.

However annoyed Alberich might be, it was clear to Skif as he approached the Herald that he was also rather pleased with the journeyman. Which let some of the tension slide out of Skif's shoulders. Grabbing a jar of the oil that was still in the saddlebag in front of Alberich, Skif stepped forward past the Weaponsmaster, with his normal cheerful grin to meet this unlikely source of help. And if his angle was one which placed him between the other two, well, that could not be helped.

"Journeyman Dielth, correct? I am Herald Skif, and since you have already met Heralds Talia and Myste, I will save my breath." He did not bother to introduce Alberich, not out of rudeness, but because if Alberich did not want the Holderkin to know or recognize his name, there was sure to be a good reason for that. Skif knew for a fact that he always used care to not give his name when he was in one of his many personaes. But, the Weaponsmaster surprised both Dielth and Skif, by dismounting and introducing himself with a slight bow.

"Herald Alberich, I am. Our host you are offering to be?" The voice, while the normal gruff tone that the Herald maintained, bore none of the menace that it would if there was a threat. And if between the four of them, none of the Heralds could identify an obvious threat in the man, then he was a better spy than anyone in Valdemar!

_Well, if he's a spy, I will eat my hat!_ Skif thought with a sort of grim amusement.

_Chosen, you do not own a hat_. Cymry seemed ready to leave it at that though. Skif's early life among the back alleys of Haven and the sort of company he had kept at the time was, with a few startling exceptions like the Weaponsmaster and Myste, far less sheltered than that of most newly Chosen. Something which Cymry knew, maybe even better than Skif himself since she normally had to fight to convince her Chosen that someone was honest rather than the opposite.

"Yes. There are no inns around, and I house visitors more often than most families in the Hold, since my Household is a new one and has enough space to house the few merchants we get here. Your presence will not raise anyone's eyebrows. And I thank you for your trust, Herald."

Alberich gave a tight grim smile. "Long I should not have lived if trusting I was."

A lock of dark brown hair blew in front of Dielth's face, and the oddly angular features turned very grave, his gray eyes darkening until they were almost a match for the Weaponsmaster's. "Nor would have I." The features softened again, except for the eyes which remind dark and narrowed slightly at the edges. "At least a spy you know I am not. Otherwise there more than oil would have been in my pack. Weapons have I carried there before, but need I had not of them when I left for my errand."

The odd change in Dielth's speech raised the back of the hairs on his neck. He did not know who he expected to see, but all that he found was the fair skinned man with dark brown hair, an angular build and face, softened only slightly by his features, and eyes that would have been just as at home on a wolf's face as on his. There was no sign of deception, still that same startling openess which Skif had thought so bold, but he shivered at the words that belied the light tone.

_I have heard words like that somewhere before. Bright Havens, I wish I knew where_. Skif thought frantically, shaken by how someone as open and obviously trustworthy could be so layered.

_You trust Dirk, Chosen. And he is no less complex than this man_. Cymry pointed out.

Skif agreed mentally, keeping himself from nodding at the last moment. Cymry was right.

_The eyes. That was it. It must have been the eyes._

"I am heading back to my work now that this and my errand are done." He gestured at the four of them and the now fully browned Companions and the sharp tang of the oil which was beginning to fade from the air. "Come with me, and I shall introduce you to my master. Now, let me see if the names are right." he added with a sharp lift his eyebrow the only indication that he knew they would not be the names he was given. "We have Laben Colmholding, a horse merchant here for the fair, his Firstwife Cathile, and their eldest two children who have come to help with the horses. Claura and Garin. Correct, merchant?"

Skif smiled as Alberich nodded. "You have a good head for names," he said, his accent suddenly a flawless Holderkin. "Shall we head to your master's then?"

Skif began to relax a bit as they rode off, trying to remember why the comment about the saddlebag seemed so familiar.

_It must have been the eyes. _Skif decided finally_. Why else would he seem so familiar?_


End file.
